The present disclosure relates to a telescope and adaptive energy absorption system for a vehicle steering system.
Telescopically adjustable steering columns generally include a telescope actuator and column jacket having lower and upper jackets. The column jacket is longitudinally moveable and internally collapsible along a longitudinal axis between a “full out” position in which the column jacket is fully extended and a “full in” position in which the column jacket is fully retracted. This collapsibility is energy-absorbing (E/A) and may be beneficial during a vehicle impact event.